Failures
by Moofy-Fan
Summary: Across time and space, it really didn't matter who they were, they all had one thing in common. Each and every one had managed to fail those who mattered most to them. Drabbles focusing on characters from both the first anime and manga. -hiatus-
1. Alphonse

Yet another fma drabble series has decided to crawl out of the depth of my mind. First time for me writing a few of these characters, so I hope it wont be too bad. Has characters from both the anime and manga, minor and major.

Summery: Even if he couldn't remember it, he knew he'd messed up big time.  
Character: Alphonse Elric  
Verse: Anime, post-series pre-movie  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 360

Forgotten Failures

Ripping the blanket from on top of him, the blonde haired boy shot up from bed, a look of annoyance of his face. He couldn't sleep, not that that was any surprise. It'd been a week since he'd woken up in that underground city, confused and surrounded by people he didn't know. He hadn't been able to sleep since.

Four years of his life, just gone. They told him a few things. He and Ed had done that transmutation, failed and lost their bodies. Then they went searching for the philosopher's stone in order to get them back, and apparently succeeded.

Only one problem, Ed was gone. No one would tell him where he'd gone or what happened. They skirted around the subject, wouldn't meet him in the eyes. To them, Ed was _gone_. Dead.

And it was his fault.

Now, they never said this. No, no, no. They told him how amazing it was that he'd finally got his body back, that this is just what Ed probably wanted. What he had planned. That didn't change the horrified looks those two brother's had given him when that Rose woman explained what had happened when he'd first left the underground city, or her own sorrowful stares at him. Didn't change the way he heard Winry _sobbing_ at night when she thought he was asleep. How subdued Granny Paniko was now. That haunting, hallow stare the injured boy Granny and Winry were treating had given him. Even though he was nearly bleeding to death when it happened, it was the first thing that let Al know that the fact that he was here was _wrong._

Staring out the window by his bed, his frown deepened, although this time in determination. He knew what he had to do. He'd get Ed back.

It didn't matter how long it took or what he'd have to give up, he'd fix his mistake. He had no idea what it was that he did, but he'd undo it. People he didn't even know anymore knew what a failure he was, but he'd prove them wrong, even if it cost him his life.

He wouldn't fail again.


	2. Fletcher

Hey y'all. It's me again. This is a first time character writing for me, but I'm actually not too disappointed. I haven't read the Land Of Sands book, I think it's called, since eighth grade, but I have seen the other brothers Elric episodes. I did draw a bit from the books though, at least from my memory, Russell was even more distant and kinda cold hearted then in the ep.

I wanted to do a manga one next, but the inspiration for this struck instead. Either way, I hope you like it.

**Summery**: The people of this town were dying, and he was too scared to actually do anything about it.  
**Character**: Fletcher Tringham  
**Verse**: Anime  
**Warnings**: none  
**Word count**: 538

Sickness

Fletcher halfheartedly inspected the orange tinged plant in front of him. The only part of the experiment his brother let him handle, seeing as he was the one who thought of it. It was the only part he wanted to work with anyway.

Glancing over towards Russell, the blonde boy sighed quietly into his facemask. He was once again completely engulfed in their father's research. Their whole reason for being here, to make sure he got the credit he deserved.

"B-brother?" the younger boy started, hoping that maybe, just this once, he'd be able to speak aloud just how wrong all of this felt.

"Yes, Alphonse?" Russell responded without turning around, causing his brother to flinch. He hardly ever called him Fletcher anymore, only when he was absolutely sure they were alone. Instead he went by the name of the full metal alchemist's little brother, Alphonse. For some reason, the name managed to knock any of the confidence he'd tricked himself into believing he had completely out.

"Nothing, it's just… don't you think you should take a break soon? You've been working almost nonstop… brother?" despite his quiet pleas, the older boy continued to ignore him, just peering into the microscope. Turning away, Fletcher stared out the window, down the mountainside to the town below. The town they were suppose to be helping by creating these red stones. In reality, it was obvious to anyone who knew what they were really doing to see how it was the exact opposite. They were killing those people.

The sickening feeling that always came whenever he thought about the side effects of their work began to rise inside of the blonde boy. Russell didn't know about that though, Russell didn't know about _anything._

People were going to die all because he couldn't stand up to his brother just _once._ Digging his fingers into the tabletop, he tried to keep his balance, starting to feel lightheaded.

"Brother?" he called softly, trying to keep his balance.

"Yes?" the older brother answered again, a slight agitation to his voice at being disturber for a second time. Fletcher ignored it as he started walking to the exit of the lab.

"I think I'm going to go lay down, I feel tired," He explained quietly, hoping Russell wouldn't mind, It wasn't exactly a lie, he did feel tired. The older boy simply nodded, not taking his eyes off his work.

"Alright Al, feel better," he mumbled, probably having caught the slight wobbly tone in his younger brother's voice. Fletcher didn't look back at his brother as he opened the door to head to the room Mr. Mugiar was providing for him.

"Thanks Ed," he said before shutting the door behind him. Maybe it was better with these fake names. If he just pretended it really was the famous Elric brothers doing all this, instead of themselves. Another dizzy spell, and the young boy had to hold into the wall. No, he couldn't do that. No matter what they called themselves, it was them and them alone who was responsible for the toxicity that seeped into the town.

No matter what the reason or how unintentional it was, they were killers, and it made him absolutely sick.


	3. Selim Bradley

Hi y'all. I know I said the next would be manga, but I wrote this, and it's been a while since I updated, and didn't want to wait for writing a whole new drabble before updating. This is for a character who barely gets any attention. May I present, First Anime Selim! Hey, not even his super awesome manga counterpart gets the recognition he deserves.

By the way, this is actually the second time I've written this exact scene, the first was in the second chapter of my fic, Broken Mirror. It's different though, I assure you.

**Summery**: What had he done wrong? He was only trying to save Father's treasure. Why wasn't he proud?…  
**Character**: Selim Bradley  
**Verse**: Anime  
**Warnings**: Cannon Character Death  
**Word Count**: 680

Pride and Treasures

The small boy ran as fast as he could though his home. Reaching his father's study, he pulled a key out of his pocket, heading towards the bookshelf. He needed to save Father's treasure. He was counting on him.

Right… around… here… Perfect! The timid boy smiled as he found the secret compartment and lifted out the content. Turning it over in his hands, he inspected it slightly. It was hard, and wrapped in a white cloth. Before he was able to see just what was so precious to his father though, a loud crash brought him back to the situation at hand.

Gently placing the treasure into his shoulder bag, the black haired boy started hurrying towards the increasing sounds of a struggle. His parents had both told him to keep out of harms way, but he wasn't about to leave before he knew if Father was okay. What if he needed his help? There wasn't much he himself could do, but there had to be something. Maybe the treasure would help.

The closer he came to the sound, the more wreaked the house was. Not only that, but there was fire, and it was spreading fast. He had to find Father and get out of here.

Heading down a hallway, he saw a room with the door blown off. Hearing a scream, Selim quickly forget any fear and headed into the room.

"What's going on?" he called, not quite able to see what his father was doing. As he backed away from the wall though, the young boy tried to keep his calm at the way a bloody and injured man was pinned to a wall with his father's sword.

"Look son, I caught the rat," Father said, stepping away from the man and walking towards him. Selim couldn't help but smile at his father. Whoever that man was had tried to burn down there house and hurt his father, he deserved whatever came to him. Clearing his throat, Selim started to speak.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you father, but I just had to come back. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and I forgot something," He explained, beaming as his father placed his strong hands on his shoulders, his face radiating with pride.

"If human's are so inferior, how do you explain loving him?" the man still painfully trapped to the wall asked. Selim ignored his though, what he said made no sense. He'd lost a lot of blood, he was probably delirious.

He couldn't attempt to concentrate on the man though, his father's grip suddenly tightening to painful levels.

"You fool… what have you done?" the old man asked, and Selim frowned as he quickly tried to think of what he could of possibly done to upset him. Only one explanation came to him, and ignoring the pain, he reached into his shoulder bag.

"I just got your treasure, see? I didn't want it to get hurt in the fire, because you said your life depended on it," he tried to smile, but his father's expression only managed to become angrier, more pain filled. "Father, what's wrong? You look hurt!" What was going on, did that man managed to injure his father more then he thought?

Before the child could process what was happening he was struggling for breath. Why was Father doing this? He'd only been trying to help.

"F-fa-ther…" he barely managed to struggle out. He was getting so dizzy. The bones in his neck were threatening to crush. It didn't make any sense! Father would never hurt him! He was only trying to help… He was going to be so proud! What went wrong?

Before anymore protest could be made, his weak bones gave out, snapping under the pressure. The ten year old's body was flung to the other side of the room, where it lay in a broken heap. Selim's last thoughts of confusion extinguished forever without an answer. It didn't make sense. It just didn't make any sense. He was only trying to help, and he'd been so proud….


	4. Pride

Hi there. Once again waited way too long to update something. Sorry about that. (checks date) Okay, it wasn't as long as if felt for some reason, but whatever.

I feel a bit repetitive with this chapter, since I've been doing so many things with manga Pride lately, but I wanted to have this one directly after the last one about Selim, for no other reason then I thought the contrast between the 'same' character to be funny. Not that either of these chapters are particularly funny…

**Summery: **This was all Kimbley's fault! He couldn't! He didn't want to die!  
**Character: **Pride  
**Verse: **Manga  
**Warnings: **Spoilers for late manga  
**Word count: **424

Child's Death. Monster's Death.

No. This couldn't… this couldn't be happening! Damn that Kimbley! It was all his fault! He wasn't entirely sure even what that cursed human was doing, only that his rebellion was severely hindering his plan. Did that bomber think he_ wanted_ to sink so low as to take the body of a mere human as his container? It was his only choice! He couldn't allow the Fullmetal Alchemist to win and fail father, he couldn't!

Edward was stepping towards him, and Pride fruitlessly tried to back away. Even weakened, that human shouldn't be able to beat him like this, he shouldn't! Didn't those razor sharp shadows puncturing him _hurt? _He was just a human!

No! No! No! Get _away!_ The sin's mind went into a panicked frenzy. What in the world was he planning? He wouldn't… would he? Of course he would, they were fighting to the death. That was the only outcome of this fight. Cold fear started to grip whatever he had in place of a heart, desperately trying to do something, _anything_, that would slow the oncoming attack.

Kimbley just kept on talking. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! He didn't want to hear whatever it was that disgusting human was saying. He couldn't even get it in his head to actually yell at him though, too busy screaming for the Fullmetal alchemist to stop.

He'd failed Father. He was suppose to be his most perfect creation and here he was, being destroyed by a mere insect. It didn't matter what Edward Elric had said, it was his _duty_ to Father to carry out his commands and further his plans in any way he could. Even if he left him here, a shattered mess alone against the enemy. It didn't matter.

He'd never see mother again. It was a strange thought to the homunculus as he screamed for his life, Edward Elric showing no sighs of stopping and Kimbley continuing to mock him, but it was the only thought he had. Even if he didn't die, if Father's plan had succeeded he never would of seen her again anyway, so why was that the last thing he was going to think about.

The last thing… Oh no. No. No. No. He could _see_ the Fullmetal alchemist break through his container and reach towards his core. This couldn't be happening! He didn't want… Kimbley just kept _yelling_ at him, but he could barely process it anymore. This couldn't be. No. Nonononononono_no_! He didn't want this! He couldn't!

_He didn't want to die!_


	5. Wrath

Hello, it's time for obligatory author's comment before the story. Hurray, fun time! I really can't tell you why so many of these are for the first anime, seeing as it's been years since I've watched the whole thing, and Brotherhood/manga is much more fresh in my mind. I guess it's because the characters are just more brooding and kind of depressed in the first, which is great for this story. (: I guess I'll shut up now and go on with the drabble.

**Summery**: He had to bring her back! That philosopher's stone could bring her back! He needed it! He needed it _right now!_  
**Character**: Wrath  
**Verse**: Anime  
**Warnings**: None  
**Word Count**: 333

A Need

That didn't just happen! That _didn't_ just happen! Mommy! _Mommy!_ Wrath stumbled blindly through the forest as fast as his burned legs could take him. He needed to get back. Back to where Envy was going. Back to where the philosopher's stone was. It could bring her back! He needed to try.

The uneven and rocky forest floor caused the panicked sin to loose his footing, splayed out on the ground. Spitting a curse out through his tears, he quickly pushed himself up, trying to ignore the shooting pain up through his right arm, a reminder of how he had screwed up. How he let mommy get killed.

No!_ No!_ It wasn't his fault! It was Edward! He was the one who had killed her! She was his mommy too and he killed her without a second thought! And then she… she'd been nice to him! Told him and his _stupid_ brother to take care of themselves! Wrath stopped in his frantic running, shaking his head as the confusion overpowered him. It didn't make any sense! Even if she was his mommy, he had still killed her! He didn't deserve her kindness!

And mommy… she hadn't even looked back at him. Had called him a fool. It wasn't his fault though! He forgot the packet was there! He _forgot!_ It was Ed's fault for bringing it in the first place! He was the one who killed her! But then why did she choose to focus on her_ other_ sons as she died? Her real…

No! It didn't matter what anyone said! She was _his_ mommy and he was going to bring her back! He'd fix her. He'd fix _everything!_ Unlike those idiotic Elric brothers he wouldn't mess up.

The unbalanced child began running forward again, determination set into his wild and tearful eyes. He had to hurry and get the stone! It was the only thing that could bring mommy back to life! He needed it for mommy! He needed it_ right now!_


	6. Dante

After a long indefinite amount of time I am finally back. Sorry about that, school combined with other fics combined with a lack of inspiration is the cause. First time writing this character in like, three years maybe? And that wasn't even a big role or anything. Well, here's the next drabble finally.

**Summery:** She couldn't believe it. Four hundred years of planning! All ruined because of those boys!  
**Character: **Dante  
**Verse:** Anime  
**Warning: **Cannon Character Death  
**Word Count: **429

Villainess Breakdown

Dante ran out of the room while everybody was distracted by that idiotic, selfish Alphonse using the philosopher's stone that she had worked so hard for on his equally idiotic brother. She had stayed long enough to see Envy's form start to fade away in the light, and left as fast as she could, cursing under her breath the entire way.

All those years of planning! Four hundred of them, in fact, and all of it useless now! Those boys were just like their father, selfish. Knowing the philosopher's stone's power at least Edward was still alive, but it was impossible to know if Alphonse had used himself up. If he hadn't, then she's make sure they both paid for their selfishness.

Reaching the elevator that led up to the underground city, the city she and Hoenheim had destroyed and sunk themselves, she watched the metal door close slowly in front of her.

"What were they thinking? How could those boys use the stone so frivolously with my body in such condition? I'll have to send Pride down their to teach them a lesson," she grumbled under her breath, looking over her homunculus options in her head. Greed, long gone. Lust, killed by that irresponsible fool. Sloth, utterly destroyed. Wrath, completely useless. Gluttony, completely mindless now. Envy, gone. All that left her was Pride, something she'd find ironically fitting if she wasn't go enraged at the moment.

The elevator came to a screeching halt, and she cursed under her breath. What could it possibly be to make this day even worse? Her question was answered by melting floor and Gluttony sticking his head out, his eyes looking around black and wild.

"Damn it Gluttony, stop. We'll find you some food soon, just wait," she said, not liking or trusting in the least the way his empty eyes stared at her. Growling in frustration, she clapped her hands to use the alchemy she always relied on, the alchemy that made her more then human, but wasn't able to complete it as the wild beast she created herself lunged faster then she could.

She screamed as the mindless monster effortlessly ripped both arms from her body, making her completely useless. Completely defenseless. Completely _human._ Falling to the ground, she made sure to keep whatever sheiks she had left inside her silent as the beast quickly and efficiently finished her off before the elevator door even opened.

She didn't even have her pride anymore, but she could pretend that she did as her gluttony for power consumed every last bit of her.


	7. Lyra

Hey y'all. This is for a character I've never written for before, or read anything about, or really anything. It's Lyra, and was actually requested by Hellotoday. I thought it was an interesting concept, to say the least. Also, it comes right after the Dante chapter, yay. It's not my proudest work, but I hope it's not too bad, I really did try my best.

**Summery: **She promised to turn her into a powerful alchemist, but she never imagined it'd be like this.  
**Character: **Lyra  
**Verse:** Anime  
**Warning:** Cannon character death  
**Word Count: **805

Perfect Vessel 

Lyra slowly followed the old woman through her extravagant home. It had been a few days since the Elric brothers had left, and Lady Dante had been acting a bit strange since then. The woman had insisted it'd been nothing though, and Lyra chose to believe her. After all, she was being kind enough to teach her advanced alchemy in return for some simple housecleaning, how could she not do what she asked?

Finally, the two reached a large room in the most northern facing side of the house. Lyra had been in here a few times to clean, and there wasn't anything remarkable or telling that would immediately let her know why they were there. Lyra watched as Dante walked over to the side of the room, behind a large table.

"Now dear, could you come over here for a moment?" the old woman asked, and Lyra nodded, making her way over.

"Of course, Dante," she said, and once she reached her, she was quite surprised to find a large transmutation circle etched into the table. She'd never seen anything like it before, the intricacy reminiscent of human transmutation. "What is this for, lady Dante?" she asked, and the old woman smiled at her kindly.

"Oh well, as I'm sure you've noticed, I've been getting on in years. I'm just not sure how much longer this old body will hold out," Dante said, but Lyra smiled and shook her head.

"Nonsense. You seem as healthy as ever, and your mind is still so sharp," she reassured, but Dante shook her head as she leaned down on her side of the table, and started going through a small bag that Lyra hadn't noticed before.

"How very kind of you, but it's the truth. This body has reached it's limits, my student," she said, pulling something small out of the bag. Lyra couldn't see it at first, but soon Dante was holding it in between two of her fingers. It was a small stone shard, blood red and seemed to glow. Before the young girl was able to ask just what it was for, and what any of this had to do with the transmutation circle, she felt a large rope come from behind and tie around her, making it impossible to move.

"L-lady Dante? ! What is this!" She yelled, trying in vain to free herself from the restraints. The old woman made her way over to the girl, a very foreign smirk on her face.

"Why dear, this is something very few people get to see, you should be honored," Dante said, another alchemic transmutation causing the bonds to lift Lyra onto the table and in the circle. "This here is some of the last of my philosopher's stone," Lyra couldn't hold in her gasp at the revelation.

"Philosopher's stone? But that's-" she started, but was cut off by the calm old woman.

"A myth? Yes, that's what many believe, but it's obviously not the truth, now is it?" She said, and Lyra just stared at the tiny red shard in Dante's wrinkled hand.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked. It was clear that Dante had some plan, and it probably wasn't going to be in her favor, not if it involved being bound and requiring the might of a philosopher's stone. Dante's grin widened, looking horribly out of place oh the kind old woman Lyra used to know.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you. I have told those in the past, and not one has had the chance to stop me," she started, tracing her hand on the brim of the young girl's face. "I am going to take over that pretty little body of yours. I told you this one was wearing out," Dante explained, receiving a shocked and disbelieving look from Lyra.

"No, you can't. How would you-" she was once again cut off by the old woman who she used to think of as so kind and caring. A bit off, but she never imagined that would lead to something like this. She never could have dreamed it'd come to this.

"There there, no use in struggling," Dante said, her voice sounding smooth and so very out of place. It didn't stop Lyra from trying her best to move, get out of her binds, anything that would help as the circle under her started glowing a bright red.

It quickly engulfed her vision, leaving her with nothing but vague silhouettes and the crackle of energy as she was quickly and efficiently overrun by the much older and experienced alchemist. Her ironic words were the last thing she heard before complete and utter emptiness replaced everything she once knew.

"I told you I'd make you a great and powerful alchemist one day, didn't I, dear?"


	8. Mrs Bradley

Hey everyone. After yet another long wait I'm back, and with another chapter requested by HelloToday. Sorry for taking so long with this, four stories plus school is not my best idea, so some of my smaller projects have kind of been pushed to the side a bit. I'll try better to give them the respect they deserve though.

**Summery: **She just didn't understand, why did this have to happen to her family? It was all her fault.  
**Character: **Mrs. Bradley  
**Verse:** Anime  
**Warning:** sadness?  
**Word Count: **722

Misblame

The middle aged woman hit the ground when the news of what had happened back at her home. Or at least, what had used to be her home. Burned on the inside, no trace of her husband's body even found and Selim… oh god, _Selim_. How had she not noticed he was gone? She should have. No matter what was going on, or how shocked and confused she was with that half-automaillic man trying to kill Ms. Hawkeye, she shouldn't have let him leave her sight.

It took several hours for anyone to be able to get her stable enough to stand and go to the morgue. That's where Selim was now. She couldn't hold back her tears as a new car drove her away. He shouldn't be there. She'd always known the risk of losing her husband, in battle or even assassination, and the two had come to terms with that before committing to marriage, but Selim… Another wave of guilt hit the woman, and she wasn't able to get out of the car for another twenty minutes once they arrived.

She couldn't bring herself up to looking at his body, not yet at least. After a while, she was able to hear what the man who'd examined his… his remains had decided was the cause of death.

His spine was snapped at the neck, instantly killing him, and there were brutal hand marks confirming murder beyond a shadow of a doubt. One thought just kept coming back to the woman. She should have been there. Should have protected him. She was his mother, that was her job.

She'd only gotten the courage to look at her son at his and King's double funeral. Of course, one of those caskets was empty, since there was nothing left of the old ruler. The entire country was morning, but no one so much as the windowed first lady. She hadn't slept in days, and would frequently find herself in tears at the thought of everything she'd lost.

Beneath all the of despair, there was still a bit of flame left in her though. She wouldn't let the murderer of her son and husband go unpunished. It had to of been that man, Roy Mustang, who'd been found, one eyed and carrying the lifeless body of her son out of the fiery wreckage of her home.

When the tests and interrogations and everything came back, that last bit of fire winked out of existence faster than she'd of thought possible. Faster than when she'd found out her family had been completely destroyed in a single hour. She couldn't even comprehend it, and fainted almost immediately.

Her _husband!_ That couldn't… that couldn't be right! Not at all! She denied it and anyone who tried to convince her otherwise. There wasn't any way he would have done that to his own son. He would have protected the child. He had to. There was just no way it was possible.

She never did manage to accept the truth. Even when it had been slipped to the public, she couldn't wrap her head around it. If there was perhaps a reason, if someone could explain to her the motivation her husband would have had. There wasn't any though, and any physical proof therefore didn't exist to the broken woman. In actuality, Roy Mustang had tried several times to tell her what'd happened, but she would never let him get passed a few words. She didn't want to hear it from him.

Years later, if you were to find a person who'd even managed to care and remember enough to ask the drastically aged woman, she wouldn't have said her husband was to blame for the boy's death. No, it was her fault. _She _was his mother, and she should have watched him, protected him.

There wasn't anything that could change her mind. Up until her death, when the rest of the world simply pieced the atrocity into the back of their history, she'd never gotten over the confusion and the loss and the blame. It was her fault. She was suppose to be his mother. There was a part of her that would tell whisper that she wasn't though, never had been. He was adopted.

Maybe she was never meant to be a mother in the first place.


End file.
